


Like a Cat to the Creme

by LooseScrewsLefty



Series: tumblin' [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, crushswap, evillustrator rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseScrewsLefty/pseuds/LooseScrewsLefty
Summary: Never let it be said that Marinette Dupain-Cheng doesn't have her priorities straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr Love Square prompt from paganinpurple- Marichat Crush Swap

It looked like a department store had exploded on Marinette’s bedroom floor.

Everywhere you turned, there were skirts and jeans and shorts. Dresses had been flung about with careless abandon. A T-shirt hung from the pennant that decorated the wall. And yet despite the overwhelming mess, still more outfits were flying from the closet where the small blue-eyed girl had been hiding ever since she’d placed the call to her partner about her scheme, forcing Tikki to preform some impressive aerial maneuvers to avoid shirts, skirts and sweaters as they were rejected one after another.

“No no no no NO!” Moaning in dismay, Marinette collapsed face first on top of a white hand-knit sweater dress. “It’s HOPELESS! I’ll never find anything in here that can impress Chat!”

“Marinette.” Tikki sighed, disapproval and sympathy warring in her tone. “You’re supposed to be focusing on capturing the akuma, not flirting with your partner.”

“Can’t I do both though?” Marinette asked in a small voice, looking up at her Kwami with big, hopeful eyes.

The glare Tikki shot her in return was far from impressed.

“Marinette…” Tikki began again.

“I know, I knoooow!” Marinette groaned, faceplanting into the dress once more. “It’s just… this is the first time I’m meeting Chat as me instead of Ladybug, and I’m really, REALLY nervous! I want him to like me!”

“I’m sure he’ll like you just fine, Marinette.” Tikki placated her charge. “But don’t forget that your duties as Ladybug comes before romance. People are counting on you, remember? Chat Noir is counting on you, too.”

“I know.” Marinette repeated, more solemnly this time. “You’re right, Tikki. I can’t let myself get distracted by silly things like this.”

“There’s my girl!” Tikki cheered, beaming up at Marinette in approval. Marinette smiled back, but then froze when a knock came from her trap door.

“Marinette, sweetie?” Her mother called up to her uncertainly. “Chat Noir is here to see you. Something about an akuma…?”

The high pitched shriek that Marinette emitted at that could be heard for miles. 

“What?! NO! I’m not ready yet! I haven’t even decided what I’m going to wear!” The girl panicked, diving back into her closet. Tikki gave a long suffering sigh as she watched her charge disappear and clothes were tossed out once more.

Well. She tried, anyways.


End file.
